Piano
|Race = Mutant Namekian|Gender = Male|Date of birth = May 6, Age 753|Date of death = May 9, Age 753|Occupation = Servant|Allegiance = King Piccolo's Demon Clan|FamConnect = King Piccolo (Father) Tambourine (Brother) Cymbal (Brother) Drum (Brother) Piccolo/Future Piccolo (Brother)}} Piano (ピアノ, 'Piano') is the first son King Piccolo creates after his release from the Electric Rice Cooker. He is a very intelligent, pterodactyl-like Namekian, and is the longest living member of King Piccolo's Mutated Namekian sons, witnessing his father seemingly kill the two young warriors Goku and Shaun, taking Danielle as his prisoner to take over the Earth and surviving long enough to see the beginning of the final showdown between his father, Shaun, Danielle and Goku. Appearance Piano is a short, diminutive, mutant Namekian. Piano's head greatly resembles that of a pterodactyl, and he has light green skin. He wears a brownish red robe, and a blue cape tied to his robe. He wears a golden necklace, with a red jewel on it. The sleeves of his robe are lavender in color, and the ends of his sleeves are purple. Personality Piano is very loyal to his family and father, and never had doubts about his father's abilities, considering his father far greater than anything else. An example being when Shu, Mai and Emperor Pilaf thought Goku, Shaun and Danielle had defeated elderly King Piccolo, while Piano states that his father was much stronger than they thought. He is also very intelligent. Biography Dragon Ball King Piccolo Saga Unlike King Piccolo's other sons, Piano was not a fighter-class Namekian and can be closer compared to young Dende on Namek with Guru, serving as his father's attendant. Throughout his whole appearance, Piano assisted his father with plans and ideas, and let Tambourine and Cymbal fight, until they were killed. Mere moments after his brother Drum's death at the hands of Goku, Shaun and Danielle. Piano is caught in the fight between his father, Shaun, Danielle and Goku when Goku punches King Piccolo, sending him flying into Piano and wounding Piano. After the fight between King Piccolo and Goku ensues, Piano can be seen sinking into the rubble, which apparently kills Piano as he falls underground. Power ; Manga and Anime It has never been determined how strong he actually is or if he could fight. However, he does show the ability to fly using ki, like his father. ; Statements by authors and guidebooks The movie pamphlet for Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might states that Piano has a power level of 180. Techniques and Special Abilities * Flight – The ability to fly with the use of ki. * Shapeshifting and Mimicry '– Piano possesses the ability to transform into his opponent and use their techniques, as used in the video game ''Dragon Ball 3: Gokuden when he turns into a fake Goku. While in this form Piano appears identical to Goku, other than that his skin is light green in color, his hair has a green outline, and his outfit is green as well. * '''Rock, Scissors 'N' Paper – While in the form of Goku, Piano can use this technique. Video Games Appearances Piano is an enemy who takes Goku's form to fight Goku in Dragon Ball 3: Gokuden. He appears in Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Totsugeki-Hen and Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo, and makes a brief cameo appearance in the introduction movie of Dragon Ball Z: Sagas. Voice Actors * Japanese: Masato Hirano * English: ** FUNimation dub: Sonny Strait ** Blue Water dub: Corby Proctor * Latin American Spanish dub: Ernesto Lezama * Portuguese dub: António Semedo(†) Trivia * Piano's name is an obvious pun of the musical instrument, the piano. * Piano once noticed the puns of Piccolo's sons' names, when Cymbal is born. When Piccolo names Cymbal, Piano says with sarcasm: "A musical instrument. Didn't see that one coming, King Piccolo." * In the episode "Siege on Chow Castle", Piano can be seen eating corn, even though he is a Namekian (who only need to drink water as nourishment). On another occasion, in the episode "Awaken Darkness", Piano can be seen forcing a bunch of cooks and maids to make a banquet for King Piccolo to celebrate his world takeover, even though King Piccolo is a Namekian. There is a possible explanation, as King Piccolo was part of the Nameless Namekian, and thus never knew he was an alien (and this is only revealed to Piccolo Jr. in Dragon Ball Z when told by Vegeta). It may be assumed that having thought himself human, the Nameless Namekian (and therefore Kami and King Piccolo) was unaware that he only needed water as sustenance. * In the Funimation dub, it is implied that Piano was simply stunned or hurt, while he did not make any sounds after being crushed in the Japanese dub. Just like the Japanese dub, the edited English dub has Piano making no noise after King Piccolo landed on him. * In Master Roshi's past, one of the mutated Namekian offspring he faces has pterodactyl features like Piano, but more closely resembles Tambourine. * Piano briefly appeared in the second opening of Dragon Ball (the opening is currently in the Japanese version only). * Piano does not appear in Dragon Ball: Daimaō Fukkatsu, the first console game based on the King Piccolo Saga, but a pink alien-like spawn named Organ replaces Piano as King Piccolo's personal aide. * Piano's design resembles Baramos from the video game Dragon Quest III, also designed by Akira Toriyama. Gallery Piano-1.jpg|Piano PianoKanzenban.png|Art of Piano by Akira Toriyama Piccolo&PianoOP.png|Piano in the second opening for Dragon Ball Piano2.jpg|Piano MaiShuPianoPilaf.png|Piano with the Pilaf Gang to watch his father fight Goku, Shaun and Danielle Piano.Ep.109-1.jpg|Piano on Pilaf's airship PianowatchingKingPiccolowithPilafShuMai.png|Piano Piano&YoungKingPiccolo.jpg|Piano with his father, King Piccolo took Danielle as his prisoner to her adoptive grandfather, King Furry KingPiccoloPianoEp113.png|Piano with his father and Princess Danielle Organ1(DF).png|Organ, King Piccolo's personal aide in Daimaō Fukkatsu Piano(DB3).png|Piano in Dragon Ball 3 Goku&FakeGoku(DB3).png|Piano takes Goku's appearance GokuVsPiano(DB3).png|Goku defeats the Fake Goku PilafGang&PiccoloClan(DBSagas).png|Piano in Dragon Ball Z: Sagas Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Demons Category:Mutants Category:Shapeshifters Category:Siblings Category:DB Characters Category:Villains Category:Deceased Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remained deceased